Gender Swap Meet Time
by cqndycrush
Summary: Ice King still believes there are 2 humans on this planet nammed Fionna and Cake. Will he meet them and prove his 'friends' who doubted him wrong? Btw this is my first story so...yeah READ IT
1. Somebody still believes

**I** _DO_ **NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY PENWARD DOES. (P.s he is the creator)**

 _First off I really hope this is were I'm suppose to put chapter one and if it is I'm sorry for posting that stupid song it was really an accident I'm very embarrassed_

 _Second is this is my first story, so tell me own things I need to work on so I won't screw up on those mistakes again._

 _Third, please leave a review there my motivation. :D THANX!_

* * *

 _EDIT: I had originally posted this story on my older account, but I forgot my old user name and password so this is my new account. I also edited the story :)_

 _Chapter :1 I Believe in_ Them...

"Gunter, listen to daddy" Ice King grumbled. As usual Gunter responded with that cute penguin noise that sent Ice King head over heels. "Listen to me" Ice King said, but this time firmer. A few feet away from Ice King, Gunter was sitting on top of a tall, _tall_ bookshelf.

Gunter was holding a copy of Ice King's fanfic. He knew he should've put it in storage. How did Gunter even get up there?! Never mind him, what mattered was the fact that Gunter was carelessly ripping out pages and throwing them at him.

"GUNTER" Ice King wailed "GET DOWN FROM THERE, AND LISTEN TO DADDY!" Gunter turned to Ice King and stuck out his tounge, then happily went back to destructing Ice King's book. " THAT'S IT IM COMING UP THERE" Ice King bellowed. Gunter responded with that cute little penguin noise, and just as Ice King flew up, he jumped down. Ice King murmured to himself as he gathered the pages for his book. "Gunter you get the squirty-squirt's for this" he grumbled. Gunter zipped out of the room just as Ice King turned to leap off of the cold, icy shelf.

He looked at the torn pages in his cold blue hands." Aww man, well this is just great"! Ice king said with a hint of sarcasm. He flew towards his room, and threw the pages of his fanfic sloppily on his bed. If only Fionna and cake were real. He wandered, if Fionna and cake were real would they become his friend? Will they hang out with him? Would they visit him? There was only one sure way to find out. Finn and Jake his _dawgs_ ( or at least that's what the hip kid's called their friends). Ice King started for the window paper's in tow.

Visiting Finn and Jake would be fun, it was always a blast hanging with them, and hey if they weren't enjoying his visit it would alway's be fun to blast them... with ice. Ice king drowned in his thoughts as he merely flew over to Finn and Jake's house.

* * *

" Ugh, I'm so bored" Finn groaned.

"Agreed, " Jake said, he turned to face BMO. "BMO, we got any new games" Jake asked picking up a controller.

"I'm afraid not " BMO sighed.

"I NEED SOME ACTION AROUND HERE" Finn yelled to no one in particular. The guy's hadn't done anything for days, which was really boring. All they did was play video games and watch action movies. It was a pretty good day in Ooo, which wasn't bad but, for the two adventures who basically built there lives around protecting the people in Ooo, everything going pretty good was bad in their case.

"Do you wanna make out with all the princess's weirdly again" Jake chuckled.

"Shut-up, I was going through a phase " Finn groused.

" I'm just clown'n you bro," Jake snickered. He got up and headed towards the kitchen "I'm gonna go see if we have any more ice cream." Jake said then whistled a merely tune while walking toward the kitchen.

How was he not bothered by the fact that nothing had happen for days! If he was bothered, he did a good job of suppressing it. Finn sighed, this day was going to go by slow just like the rest of them. He knew it was.

Out of the middle of nowhere Ice King came crashing through the window. "Finn...Jake...you gotta help me" Ice King panted.

" ICE KING"!? Finn said shocked.

"Yeah," Ice King said trying to gather his breath, he pointed out the window to an angry mob raging toward their tree house. "Those guy's...they're tryna-they're tryna kill me".

Jake came in the room, his face full of ice cream. "What's going on? " he barked. Finn held in a laugh at the sight of Jake trying to be serious with ice cream all over his face.

" Those guy's ," Ice King said, his eye's grew wide "they're coming closer, you gotta kill them."

"Why would we kill the innocent people of Ooo, were adventures, not villains like you" Finn said.

" Yeah, just 'cause they're heading for you, doesn't mean they're heading for us" Jake said out of annoyance. Ice King was sort of struggling with Jake, trying to hide behind him.

"Because you guys are hero's" Ice King whin'd "and hero's save people, and honestly look at them, they don't look innocent at all, in fact they're not, they're skeletons from the Sea of Sure Death."

"How'd you get all the way over there "?! Jake asked.

"Got lost"? Ice King said shrugging his shoulders, just as a peice of broken glass was hurled at him. He ducked behind Jake.

"Let's kick some Skeleton bunn's " Finn said, his face grew dark as he said it, it was quickly broken by him making a stupid, derpy face and making this weird Native call as he charged towards the cluster of skeleton's. Bone's went flying everywhere.

Jake stretched his hands out fifty times there size, he squashed a good portion of them, but then more skeletons popped up from really… nowhere. Finn struck a bunch of them with his sword and Jake continued to pound at them but they just didn't go away. After a couple of minutes Ice King quickly loss interest.

" Forget this junk" Ice King said walking from behind Jake. He lifted himself off the grown and blasted the skeletons with ice. Jake took advantage of that, forming both hand into a huge hammer, he smashed both sets of skeleton filled ice.

"They're all gone" Finn asked?

"Yep" Jake answerd.

"Whoo, well that was a good fight" Ice King applauded.

"Dude, " Finn said looking at Ice King, his arm's crossed. "What are you doing here"?

"Well since you asked" Ice King said searching through his beard. Finn and Jake groaned "Oh, quit your yammering" Ice King groused like an old man, he took out a brown, torn book. " I have a book here" Ice King snickered while tapping the half shredded book with his finger pads.

"Okay good to know, bye-"

" _I'm_ not finish" Ice King said over Jake, a smug look stretching across his face. " This is my fanfic"

"We know" Finn grumbled.

"Well, I want you two, to help me find P.B so she can make these pages come to _life_ " Ice King said his eyes were wide with a creepy smile etched on his face, starring down at the half torn book.

"What a perv" Jake whispered over to Finn. Inc King gawked.

" _pervert... PERVERT-"_

"Dude, could you wrap this up" Finn said with a not caring look or tone.

"Just help me this once and I won't ask for help again" Ice King pleaded.

"No" Finn and Jake said in unison.

"Pleassssse" Ice King begged.

"Well when you say it like that" Jake said his voice soften, Ice King smiled " the answer is still no" Jake said firmly. Ice King's smile disappeared." Now get out" Jake said pointing to the door.

Ice King murmured, then sighed, then pouted as he dragged himself glumly to the door. Then he paused "WAIT A SECOND" Ice King brightened up and turned to Finn and Jake. " You guys owe me" he said.

"For what" Jake growled his voice getting tense.

"For helping you guys out, _duh_ , look" Ice King put a hand on Jake's shoulder, which was quickly rejected" If it wasn't for me helping you out with those skeletons, you guys would've been fighting skeletons all day" Ice King smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't have had a problem with that" Jake said nonchalantly, it infuriated Ice King "do you Finn"?

"Nah, I thought it was pretty cool" Finn admitted.

"But guys, come on" Ice King grumbled " if it wasn't for me helping you guys, you never would've won" he whinned.

"And if it wasn't for you, we never would have been in that mess in the first place." Jake prompted pushing Ice King out the front door.

" True, true" Ice King said nodding head " but guys I-"

" _Bye Ice Kinnngggg"_ Jake sing~songed then slammed the tree house door.

Ice king screamed at particularly no one then took off. "Stupid Jake...think's he so cool and smart" Ice King groused. " I'll show him they're real, I'll show everyone they're real because I know they are" Ice King murmured, the harsh wind hitting his old, blue, wrinkly face. He was going to show them he was right about Fionna and Cake being real, he didn't care if they wanted to know or not. He was going to show them, he was going to show them all.

~ _end of chapter one_

 _I'm bout to hit the hay-sack I'm tired as hell. Well rate and don't read chapter 2 it's really stupid I'll have to update it later...hope you enjoyed stay tune for chapter 2!_


	2. PEBES

AhemChapter 2: THEY'RE ALIVE

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, PENWARD DOES (p.s he's the creator)**

 _Okay this chapter is shorter than my other, as you can see. I was bored so I went ahead and created the second part. Review please :D THEY'RE MY MOTIVATION ! Thank you! :-)_

* * *

~Chapter 2: THEY'RE ALIVE

" NO, BANANA GUARDS, ESCORT ICE KING OUT OF MY KINGDOM" Princess Bubble gum wailed.

"But princess I-"

"But princess nothing I told you, you're strictly banned from my Candy Kingdom" Princess Bubble gum said crossing her arms.

"Oh princess, please forgive me for all the wrong I've done, I just need your help" Ice King pleaded "do this one favor for me, and I won't ask for anything else."

"You're going to have to do more than that." Princess Bubble gum said.

"Fine I'll...I'll...I promise I won't steal any more princesses from the land of Ooo." Ice King said.

"Or me" Princess Bubble gum prompted.

"Wha-OF COURSE, no more... stealy -wealy's" Ice King chuckled. Princess Bubble gum sighed, sometimes she really wandered what was wrong with that guy.

"Okay," Princess sighed "with the research I've been doing, I have to admit, I have been working to produce some worm-hole or another dimension portal..." Princess trailed off.

"Worm-hole? And I thought I was crazy" Ice King snickered.

"Anyways" Princess cleared her throat "if I use your book- with your fictional, yet oddly, close resemblance of us characters-I may be able to create a portal, giving us the chance to meet our counter parts."

"Woah," Ice King snorted " you're smart."

"Mhh-hmm" Princess hummed while nodding her head. "now step out of my lab so I can try out this project."

Ice King nearly squealed "THANK YOU PRINCESS" she nodded "if there's anything I can do, _anything_ , you name I'll do it, I promise-"

"Yeah, yeah" Princess giggled then close the door. Ice King continued to blabber for a while, pacing. He felt light in his heart, and a big smile was stretched across his face. He just couldn't help himself, he was over rejoiced. Just to think, all those years of waiting finally were going to be paid off!

"EUREKA" he heard Princess scream from the other side of the door. He froze and held his breath.

 _'Are they really in there_ '? Ice King asked himself in disbelief.

"THEY'RE ALIVE" he heard Princess howl, followed by a little evil scientist laugh. Ice King looked at the door and patiently waited. He heard an exchanging of words.- ( _what a beautiful wedding..._ ).

 _'THEY ARE, THEY ARE IN THERE'_ he thought. Ice King burst into a jolly, old dance, he knew all this time they were real!

The door flung open "Ice King meet the people from the land of A-"

"I know, I know" Ice King giggled, his face in total awe. He felt as if any second from now he was going to collapse. He walked over to Fionna and Cake. He starred at them wide eyed and jaw dropped for a minute. Fionna and Cake shifted uncomfortably. "You're... you're _real"_ Ice King said pointing at them.

" _Yessss..."_ Fionna said in a _'duh_ ' tone.

"OH MY GLOB YOU'RE REAL" Ice King shrieked jumping up and down. "This is...this is... _badonckas"_ Ice King stammered, trying to find a word to describe this situation. "Infact to badonckas, Princess put them back in the book".

Princess furrowed her brow "WHA-NO they're staying out of the book until I say they can come back in, now take you're friends elsewhere, out of my domain".

Ice King grumbled "okay, okay keep your skirt on-"

 _"Or you can take it off-OMPH"_ someone said from the background. Ice King turned his head and saw a vampire looking guy, with nice black hair and grey skin take a blow in the stomach from Fionna.

Ice King ignored the what just happened "LET'S GO TO MY PLACE" Ice King said cheerfully. He skipped down the stairs. His little crew happily walked down the stairs behind him. "Finn and Jake are going to flip out when they see you guy's". Ice King chuckled, he knew Finn and Jake's reaction were going to be priceless.

~ _end chapter 2_

 _Was it good? Okay, reply in the reviews. I'll update chapter 3 real soon. I'm 'bout to go to the mall with my friends so ...THANX FOR READING, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT B-BYE NOW! -)_


End file.
